What Did I Tell You?
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: JoMo has been working the streets for a few years. He misses his partner in crime, Jeff. Jeff comes back and offers John a better life. Will it be a dream come true or a nightmare? AU; Slash M/M


******Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.******

********A/N: This is a birthday gift for PSNC100502. She wanted a story with John Morrison. I hope she likes it as well as everyone else.  
><strong>******

**What Did I Tell You**

Morrison leaned against the street lamp, bored out of his mind. He would rather be in his crappy apartment instead of working the streets, but he needed the money for said apartment, bills, and meals. He was lucky to not have a pimp and even luckier to not be hooked on drugs like his good friend, Jeff. He missed the rainbow-rained nut. He made the nights go by quicker and easier.

When the nights got cold, they would huddle together not only on the street but in bed. John missed the warmth of the older man. He missed the caresses and kisses. He missed the citrus smell and how his hair would feather out on the pillows. Even though they were both bottoms, Jeff knew just how to top Morrison and made him feel special after a long night's work. John would return the favor, but most of the time, Jeff preferred to top. Yeah, he missed him.

Morrison pulled out his cellphone to check the time. It was nearly one in the morning and no johns came his way. That was kind of unusually seeing how handsome Morrison was. He sighed and decided to go back to his lonely apartment.

John walked down the street, keeping his eyes pealed for any danger. He had been mugged once, but the guy learned to never mess with him ever. He was a natural fighter and can take care of himself. He got to his building and went in. He was glad that the landlord was asleep because he did not have the money to pay the rent.

John quickly jogged up the stairs to the sixth floor, seeing how the elevator was broken. Morrison didn't mind because to him it was just exercise. He got to his apartment. He went in and stopped.

"Hi, John," Jeff greeted.

"Jeff?" Morrison said.

The older man nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk."

Morrison nodded. "You want some coffee?"

"I got some brewing."

The younger man came and sat down on the patchwork couch next to Jeff.

Jeff stared at a hole in the rug. "How have you been?"

"Same old same old."

The older man went silent.

"You?"

"I'm clean...been clean for six months now."

John smiled. "That's good. So...why are you here?"

Jeff looked at his friend. "I know that I haven't been around for a year. I'm sorry."

"It's nothing."

"No, it is something. I should have been here for you. I should have been taking care of you."

John listened to his friend.

"My therapist says the reason I might have been turning to drugs is because of repressed feelings."  
>"Repressed feelings?"<p>

Jeff nodded.

"What kind of repressed feelings?"

He moved his eyes to Morrison.

John stared into those green emotion filled eyes. "Oh...OH!"

Jeff nodded.

"How long?"  
>"Two years."<p>

"I think the coffee's ready."

Jeff nodded and went to make them both a cup. They sat, sipping their hot beverage.

"Was it cold tonight?" Jeff questioned.

"A little," John replied. "Used to it."  
>They sat in silence.<p>

John was deep in thought about what Jeff had told him. They had been friends for a long time, going on five years. John met the older man while working the streets himself. They really hit it off over hair care products. They spent most of their time together and moved in together. They watched each other's backs while they worked. Jeff would sometimes get side jobs to help pay the bills and buy John little trinkets.

"I want you to come home with me," Jeff replied.

"What?" John asked.

"I want you to come home with me. I want to take care of you. I don't want you to live like this any more."

John placed his cup down.

"Please...just give me a chance. I have a job and my dad gave me my grandparents' old house. Yeah, it's not Atlanta, but it's home."

John stared at him. "How can we work out? I mean, we're both bottoms."

Jeff smiled. "I knew you were going to say that."

"Well, we are."

"Did you like me...topping you?"

John nodded. "Better than most of the johns."

"Didn't I see to your needs before mine own?"

"You always do."

"Well, we can try to work it out."

John studied his friend for a long moment. "You're not going to give, are you?"

"No."

"Okay...I'll go with you, but if I don't like it, I'm coming back."

Jeff smiled.

"I have to pay the rent."

"I paid it."

"What what if I said no?"

"You'd be paid up."

John smiled.

The next few days were filled with the two men packing and loading. When that was said and done, they hopped into the moving van and drove all the way to Cameron, NC. John messed with the radio and when he got tired of that, they would talk about anything and everything. They made necessary stops before they made it to Jeff's home.

John stared up at the remodeled house.

"Do you like it?" Jeff asked.

John nodded.

"We'll unpack the van later. I want to cook dinner for you."

Morrison smiled. He enjoyed Jeff's cooking and missed it. He explored the home while Jeff prepared them dinner.

They ate and cuddled on the couch.

"I'm going to take good care of you," Jeff said.

"I know you will," John replied.

That night, John slept soundly until he heard a noise coming from downstairs.

"Jeff?" John called. He looked around as he rubbed his eyes. He throw the blankets off and went to look for the older man.

The noises were coming from the kitchen. He pushed the door open and saw Jeff chopping up some meat.

"Jeff?"

The older man turned to face him. He had blood smeared on his face. Jeff smiled.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Preparing meat for tomorrow."

John crooned his head and saw that Jeff was hacking up a human arm. He covered his mouth.

"What, sweetie?" Jeff fully faced him, butcher knife in hand.

John backed up as Jeff advanced toward him. John ran and Jeff followed. The brunette tried to unlock the door. He stared at Jeff as he raised the knife.

John let out a scream.

"John! Wake up!" Dave said, shaking his husband.

The younger man swatted at him.

Dave grabbed John's shoulders. "Sweetie, wake up!"

John stared up at him. He slowly blinked. "It was a dream?"

Dave nodded.

"It was a dream?"

Again, Dave nodded. "What did you eat before going to bed?"

"Ice-cream."

"You and Jeff ate ice-cream?"

"I had pickles on my ice-cream."

Batista closed his eyes. "Let me guess, you two pigged out on candy and ice-cream while watching a scary movie?"

John nodded.

"What did I tell you about that?"

"But Peanut was hungry." Morrison rubbed his stomach; he was six months along.

Dave just stared at him. "I'm not going to blame Peanut seeing how this happens every time you gorge yourself on candy and ice-cream while watching a scary movie."

"This time I had bacon and pickles with chocolate sauce and strawberries on my ice-cream."

Batista made a face. He pulled up John's shirt. "Okay, Peanut, I'm so sorry, but I am going to have to blame you on this one." He peppered John's stomach with kisses.

Morrison giggled. "I'm hungry."

Dave looked up at him. "Seriously?"

John nodded.

The older man sighed and got out of bed. "What would you like?"

"Grilled cheese sandwich with bacon, chocolate milk, and slice of Caramel Cake...please," John said.

Dave nodded and smiled. "If I didn't love you..."

He walked out straight to the kitchen. He started to make the sandwich but called Hunter instead. "Hey, did Jeff have a nightmare?"

**"How did you know?"**

"Just got woken up by John."

"**Candy and ice-cream?"**

"What did I tell ya?"

**"I know. Jeff has me up making him a sandwich."**

"You too?"

**"Turkey and Ham."**

"Grilled Cheese with chocolate milk and a slice of Caramel Cake."

**"Sweet tea and Vanilla ice-cream. I can't wait until the twins are born."**

"I can't wait for until my little girl is born as well. I'm going to let you go so I can get this food to my honey."

**"Night."**

Dave finished making John's meal and went back upstairs. John ate and laid back down, rubbing his stomach.

"So happy," John breathed.

"I'm glad," Dave said. "Okay...no more junk food and scary movies before bed."

John nodded and settled down. Soon, he was out like a light.

Dave smiled and just shook his head. He settled down beside his baby and fell asleep as well knowing full well that John will do it again.

**~Fin~**


End file.
